Aeilost Technology
Bio Technology Cloning Fairly well known idea. Take genetic material and copy it through various means, then grow it. Human cloning is effectively the extent of this technology's current use, as it is applied in Empryean and Templar. Genetic manipulation Again, very well known technology/idea. Taking existing DNA and altering it for a desired result- often by taking existing DNA from certain human traits, or from animals/other species. From scratch engineering is not included in this technology. Mirdain/Anoer genetic deviation research A study of the Elven genome, to discover what genetic differences have developed since our split. With this information we can extrapolate our earlier DNA structure. (Also mostly to try and find the genetic trait for magic.) Crystal Nanotubes/nanomaterials In this, the original 'crystal' project, the primary focus was studying the intricate and often far stronger, crystal designs occuring naturally in nature. Using this and other methods, we devised a way in which to grow certain lattices or designs of material from a wide range of source elements into crystal structures. We have been applying this technology much like nanotubes and nanomaterials. Sonic influenced crystals Through further research into the area of crystal structures and influences upon them, we devised a form of crystal which oscillates(vibrates) when submitted to certain types of stimuli- most notably, sound. This concept was later weaponized, as crystal shards were fired from weapons with either a small sonic emitter attached, or with a pulse of sonics after contact. This would cause the fragments or shards to oscillate. This, coupled with designing the crystals to be serrated and as strong as steel in specific attrributes, makes the projectiles dig into their target, cutting through them even after their motino from the initial propulsion is expended. This makes them a very devestating and painful anti-infantry weapon. (For more lightly or non-protected units. Heavily armored units may not be as adversely effected by these types of projectiles.) Magnetic crystalline structures From this point, it was fairly simple to use the right materials and design the right lattices in order to make objects either magnetic, or capable of resisting/dampening magnetic fields. Thanks to this and other advances, we were able to expand our production of construciton materials using crystaline concepts, and phase in EM resisistance into our general infrastructure. Also, this enabled us to work upon magnetic firearms which could use almost the same type of projectiles (oscillating crystal) as we had previously developed. Magnetics Quantum Spin Liquid Generator Weapons Mag-LEv Railguns/Coilguns Infrastucture EM resistance Energy AMAT Space Elevators/Solar panels Computing/Cybernetics AR VR AVR Topographical Quantum Computing Quantum Crystals Nanotechnology Basics Cookiecutter Medical nanites Space Orbital rail/ring system Space elevators Dyson R&D Plasma acceleration Anti/Arti Gravity (close system) Gravitons (open system) Tachyon Sensor array FTL FTL G2 (1.1c drive and more jumps VVD) Wormhole gate to earth (no other applications of the tech allowed at this time) Military NEMEAN I & II Sonic neuron disruption (Mind Eraser on the thread) Omni-Gun G2 Energy Shields G1 Micro Shield G1 Plasma Shield Vehicles updates (details/specs if I have the time to figure them out. Mostly the addition of CRU's.) Drones *GLD-1 AiG(antigrav) Drone Scout *GLD-2 AiG Combat Drone *GLD-3 Logisitics AiG Drone *GLD-4 UA Drone *GLD-5 Tunnel Drone *GLD-6 Infantry Point defense Drone *GLD-7 Infantry AiG Combat drone *GLD-8 Repair Drone *GLD-9 Infantry AiG Recon Drone Traded for Superconductors PID System Proto-Shielding G1 VVD FTL Drive Category:Wayne Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Nation Creation Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Tab